The Story of Creation
by Tinoka
Summary: K/S, SpockPrime/OMC The story covers twenty five years after the destruction of the planet Vulcan both on the USS Enterprise and the New Vulcan, fates of Spock Prime and the crew affected by the new assisted reproduction method and its creator. no m-preg
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Thanks to my beta **imadoctornotalj**.

**A/N2:** Written for StarTrekBigBang and all additional info (+ links to wonderful art and mix :) ) can be find in **Masterpost** link to which is in my Profile... or so I hope...

**The Story of Creation**

**Six months after, the New Vulcan**

The Vulcan race is not sentimental - sentiment is something Surak´s ideology could not allow - and therefore their new home is given a name that is unique and does not remind them of their former, destroyed planet. It is, however, unpronounceable in most Federation languages, and soon the planet is simply called "New Vulcan" in Standard language.

The life on the New Vulcan is not easy and not without issues, but there is enough work for everyone and each Vulcan is ready to lend a hand to help. They are, after all, rebuilding a civilisation.

There are an appropriate number of houses to live in already, and the Academy is towering over the future city. Still, there are new buildings appearing every day.

Sehal's work focuses on biology and science and he has only the most basic of architectural knowledge, yet he still feels obligated to look after the building of his future workplace. He takes his notepad out and settles himself in front of the already finished gate of the Hall of Creation. The name is odd; overly poetic. It has quite obviously been created by Terrans - those sent by the Federation as humanitarian help.

It should feel inappropriate that the destruction of Vulcan contributed to the acceptance of his research and basically fulfilled his dreams, but instead, it seems logical. It was to be expected that now, when the population is so small, the civilisation is finally ready to welcome new forms of reproduction.

Soon his work will become important.

It actually already is.

If he were not a Vulcan, he would feel proud, but because he is, he does not allow the pride to escape his control. Instead, he keeps it deep down within himself, hidden from the disapproval of society.

He raises his head from his work for a moment and notices an old man watching him. The Vulcan is white-haired and his face is wrinkled, but Sehal does not recognise him immediately.

"May I be of assistance to you?" the younger Vulcan asks.

"That would depend," the older one says, his voice soft and calm, "on whether or not you are the one they call 'The Creator.'"

He raises one eyebrow and stands up. "My name is Sehal and I have never come to understand the meaning behind Terran nicknames."

The other man´s eyes express something that resembles amusement and Sehal would never admit the shock it is causing him.

"You will have to excuse me," the man says. "I have lived among Terrans for a long time and therefore I am accustomed to most of their... behaviours."

The younger Vulcan puts his notepad away. "There is only one Vulcan of your age that I can think of who has spent a long enough time with humans to become so accustomed to their habits," he says, waiting for the other to confirm his predictions. "Your assumptions are correct," Spock Prime answers. "Now you may understand why I find the usage of... nicknames... appropriate."

Everyone on the New Vulcan knows this man, who has travelled through time and who has contributed to the overpowering of Nero. Vulcans do not lie and their logic and reserved natures will not allow them to ask about things and events that are yet to come. The only information they had gained is that time travelling can indeed create an alternative reality.

Everyone approaches the man with a mixture of wonder and suspicion.

Sehal realises it is difficult to guard his own feelings when the human eyes of Spock Prime are warm and welcoming. The scientist in him is fascinated by all of what the Vulcan knows, while his emotional – and deeply hidden –persona desires the closeness that something in the elder offers.

He had never experienced anything like this before; never had he found himself so instantly drawn to another living being.

He nods slowly and asks, "Do you wish to learn more about the reproduction project?"

**Six Months After, the USS Enterprise**

James T. Kirk and Leonard McCoy are laughing together over their dinner and Spock finds that sound deeply disturbing.

His older counterpart has repeatedly told him that these men were the closest people he had in his life. That they were, along with the rest of the Enterprise´s bridge crew, the most important part of his existence. And to that, Spock could do nothing more than to agree that they were indeed very different, though their genetics were the same.

Ever since his relationship with Lieutenant Uhura had ceased to exist - or since they'd returned to being at least acquaintances, the Captain tried to approach him on several occasions, expressing a desire to spend time with him. These offers were, however, always accompanied by inappropriate remarks and Spock resolved to not expand their interactions beyond the time spent in command on the bridge. There was no better way to spend his time than researching in the science laboratories, anyway.

Doctor McCoy was even more difficult to understand than James Kirk. He was almost rude and his attitude would not be tolerated, were he not the best doctor Spock had come across, not to mention the Captain's best friend.

Either they were significantly different in the other reality, or he was.

His mother, he believes, would be concerned that he is lonely. Instead, he feels quite content. Still, friendship is considered an amazing thing by humans and he knows there are even occasions when such feelings are accepted by Vulcans. He watches the two men across the room and wonders if he would ever trust anyone so deeply that he would share the intimacy of emotions with them.

***

"I don´t know what you see in him," Bones admits as he pours them both a new glass.

"I don´t know what you mean," Jim answers.

Evenings with this man are the highlights of his weeks. There is no one else on the spaceship who would understand him so easily and so completely. They love each other in that very manly way where the occasional swear word they address each other with means "You´re the best brother anyone can have" and the wrestling matches substitute the hugs.

Kirk could not imagine his life without his CMO and best friend anymore. However, for some reason, he could not imagine it without his First Officer, either. The Vulcan´s advice on the bridge offered him an emotional security he could not gain anywhere else. The coldness of the man fascinated him, especially when he held the knowledge that those walls could be torn down and behind them dwelled a very emotional being.

"You cannot hide things from me, Jim, and you know it. I see the way you look at him. You are completely obsessed."

He rolls his eyes. "I just want to help him get over the break up, that´s all."

Bones shakes his head. "As I see it, he´s getting over it just fine on his own. The hobgoblin hates you, Jim, and he has all the right. Get used to it."

"I can´t."

"I was and always shall be your friend," the old man had said. That single sentence has been stuck in his head ever since. It was the closest thing to love anyone had ever expressed to him, the strongest emotion anyone had ever felt for him. He has never been loved, not in that way, nor that strongly, and he knows he cannot seek it from Spock Prime. That man´s affection is directed toward another Jim Kirk, one who is long gone. Even when he tries for a friendship, to stay in contact with him, he is aware that each of his letters wounds the other man, and that is not his intention.

He has to find it in the younger Spock. The friendship, love, and bond that no one else, not even Bones – who is the best thing that has happened to him in a long time – can offer to him. The obsession may not be healthy, may be caused by all the wrong reasons, but he needs the Vulcan. He needs him with all his being.

"He came back, didn´t he?" he argues. "He´s here with us and he doesn´t have to be. In fact, he should be on the New Vulcan, reproducing!"

"He is on the Enterprise," the doctor agrees, "but I´m not sure I´d say he is _with us_."

**Seven Months After, the New Vulcan**

The difference in their age is significant and the older Vulcan has considerably greater knowledge. However, he is not familiar with the miracles Sehal is able to create. He holds the basic information, but nothing more.

"Your invention was not widely used in the universe I come from," Spock explains. "The Vulcan of that time was never destroyed, and therefore the invention was not necessary."

Sehal nods, looking at the other man across the table. They are having dinner in Spock Prime´s private quarters in one of the first habitable buildings. It occurs to Sehal, for some reason, that if he was human, he would feel uneasy about the prospect this simple occasion could have. However, he is Vulcan and his logic tells him there is nothing but the interest of a scientist behind the older man´s invitation. There is one part of his mind, though, locked somewhere deep down, which tells him that the man has not been looking for a spouse anywhere else.

He is not searching, either.

On one hand, it is his duty as one of the remaining Vulcans to reproduce. On the other, he will soon be responsible for the children of many other couples, and that is more important. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of few, or the one. Therefore, it would be selfish and human to let himself be consumed by the desire caused by dark, very Terran eyes.

His building, the Hall of Creation as he learned to call it, had been finished several days ago. Soon, the first experiment will begin.

He calmly details how the genetic information is extracted from the cells and how the two samples are then combined and inserted into a stem cell. The zygote is created and, in the right environment, it will grow and evolve into a new being.

Spock Prime is seemingly fascinated by it, listening to every word and asking questions.

"Every couple should produce the minimum of three offspring," he points out with an expression in his eyes that Sehal has learned to read as a smile. The comfort with which the other shows his emotions has not yet ceased to amaze him.

"Affirmative," he agrees. "The couples who can conceive offspring naturally will still be expected to do so. However, my device will also allow the old or same-sex couples to reproduce without difficulty. The planet will not need to force arranged marriages to increase the population."

Spock Prime smiles a real, human smile, and it forces Sehal to put his cutlery aside.

"I should return to my laboratory," he says, managing to keep his face straight and calm. "It was a pleasure dining with you."

He leaves, and for a long time, he feels the eyes of the other man following him.

Later in his room he focuses on meditation, persuading his emotions to stay under his control.

**Eight Months After, the USS Enterprise**

Although it causes him a certain level of discomfort, Spock lets Nyota enter his quarters.

They may have agreed to remain friends, but he has been living amongst humans long enough to know that such establishments rarely work. There is always some pressure and nervousness left and while he, as a Vulcan, is supposed to be able to control those feelings, his former lover is a human and therefore not capable of suppressing her discomfort to such a degree.

"Spock?" she addresses him, almost gently.

"Nyota?" He half-turns to her from where he is answering his personal virtual post.

"How do you feel?"

There is a worry in her voice and she moves closer to him. They have not met since before he returned from his away mission. There, on the hospitable newly discovered planet, he has encountered a local animal, one which attacked him. He was brought back to the Enterprise barely conscious, but Doctor McCoy proved he is a better doctor than his attitude would imply.

"I have suffered minor injuries only," he answers.

Vulcans do not lie, therefore it is true, to some degree. None of his internal organs were injured, and once his left ear and index finger were sewed back in place, it was as Doctor McCoy had said, "as good as new." He would prefer to not think about the fact that Captain Kirk had to kill the animal for Spock to regain his missing parts.

"Good," she smiles nervously, running her hand through her hair. It is shorter than she used to wear it while they were in a relationship. She claims the long hair was impractical for away missions and he believes it is not his place to tell her it was better for her physical appearance. "Do you have any information regarding the New Vulcan?"

He corrects her with the proper name of the planet, but she replies with a self-conscious grimace. "I just can´t get the pronunciation right," she says, and Spock knows then that the name was really unfortunate. Lt. Uhura is one of the most capable linguists he has ever met, and if she cannot pronounce a word, the chances are that no one can.

"I have been informed," he answers in regards to her original question, "that the first offspring have been conceived on the planet."

"That is good."

"Indeed it is," he agrees. Something tells him it would be polite to offer her a seat, but he does not welcome her presence, at least not right now.

"It seems Captain Kirk is a better man than I'd initially thought," Nyota changes the topic again.

The correct word for her behaviour in Standard language would be irritating. Spock still feels strong affection towards her and admires her skills and personality, but situations like this make him wonder if she will ever learn to see when he wishes to be left alone.

"He still expresses himself as an irrational, impulsive, and illogical being," he opposes.

"But it seems like he really cares... about the crew and such, I mean..." she shrugs. "He seemed really worried when you were injured."

"Did he?" Spock raises one eyebrow. He glances at his screen, counting the messages he is still supposed to answer. There are five of them, three of which will require a longer response. One of them is from his older counterpart, and while he attempts to give it no extra attention, he does. He is also aware that his shift will begin in less than an hour. "Nyota, do you require my assistance?"

His forwardness seems to shock her and she combs her hair with her fingers again. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I believe we have already established that," he says, and turns his chair towards his screen. "I am grateful for your concern."

***

"I can´t really believe you did that," Bones snorts.

He is leaning against Jim´s desk while the Captain tries to sort his wardrobe. He lost one of his shirts during the mission and he has started to think that he will need to order some new ones very soon. A few more missions like the last one and he will have nothing to wear. It is annoying. The stinging of his scratches also irritates him. He will probably never get rid of the awful taste in his mouth.

"There was nothing else to do."

Bones pours himself a glass. "I won´t even scold you for how irresponsible and dangerous it was. I´m sure Mr. Pointy-Ears will inform you about your lack of logic soon, anyways. Two lectures would be a waste." He shakes his head. "I just can´t believe you bit that thing."

Kirk shrugs. He does not have nearly enough undershirts, either.

"You practically bit its head off!"

"I couldn´t do anything else. Its tentacles had a steady grip on both of my hands; I had no other choice if I didn't want it biting my own head off.

"You could have let Scotty beam you up along with Spock. Instead, you decided to attack that creature."

There is a mixture of disbelief and amusement in McCoy´s voice, but Jim knows the amusement appeared only after the CMO reassured himself that the animal was not venomous.

He turns from the wardrobe to face his friend. He has already sorted its contents and found that while he had an unnecessary amount of formal uniforms, he lacked nearly everything else.

"Artificial organs aren´t as good as real ones," he attempts to explain. "Like, at all."

Bones shakes his head with a sigh. "You´ve really got a soft spot for that green-blooded guy in your heart, don´t you?"

Jim frowns, disliking the accusatory tone he clearly hears in the doctor´s voice. "I´d do it for you, too."

"Yeah, but I'm your best friend."

"Spock´s my friend, too."

Bones sighs. "I just wish you were also his."

He pats Jim´s shoulder and leaves.

**Nine Months After, the New Vulcan**

There is no logic in persuading himself that he does not feel content in Spock Prime´s presence and there is no reason to do so.

The older man seems to seek Sehal´s proximity and they are never without a topic to discuss. Usually their dialogues focus on the Hall of Creation, Sehal´s research, and the possible future of Vulcan civilisation, but there are occasions when Spock allows himself to remember his past - the alternate world´s future, which will never come for Sehal - and he shares some of his memories with the scientist.

"Have we ever met in your time?" the younger Vulcan asks as they walk through the city´s square. There are still houses being built all around them; new walls appearing every day. There are buildings that remind him of the destroyed planet, built exactly like the houses their owners inhabited before. Other buildings, however, have a different architecture, from when the people decided to start anew and search for solutions, that were not needed to be found on Vulcan.

Spock Prime shakes his head. "Negative," he says. "I spent most of my youth off planet, onboard various spaceships, and at a later age I served on the USS Enterprise. It had become my home and I almost feel ashamed to admit that I had not visited Vulcan as often as would be considered appropriate."

Sehal wonders if this is Spock´s way to start anew - seeking people he has not known before. It would be logical and the younger Vulcan would fully understand, were he not aware the older one still communicated with his younger self and other crewmen of the USS Enterprise frequently.

There is a minute of silence before Spock Prime asks: "Have you ever been bonded?"

The question could be surprising, but by now Sehal can see the logic in it. It is not something he should consider taboo. "Negative," he answers. "My betrothed and I did not find any physical attraction in one another, though our minds were compatible. Our initial childhood bond was to be dissolved, and she and her chosen one had volunteered to be the first to conceive with the assistance of my device."

He does not need to explain that they have both died. It is apparent from what he has already said, and Spock Prime nods. "Allow me offer my condolences."

"I receive them with gratitude." After another pause in their discussion, he finally reciprocites the question.

"My bethrotment has not evolved into a bond, either. T´Pring, who has died in this universe, had chosen another. I had not been bonded until a much older age, to one of my crewmates."

Sehal stops in front of one of the buildings. It is missing its roof and there are no windows yet, but otherwise its appearance is similar to the house of his parents. It is not a sentiment which forces him to stop moving. His parents are dead, as well as his brother; he merely wonders who owns this building and what reason the person may have had to copy the architecture.

"You married a human," he says.

"Affirmative. Do you disapprove?" Spock´s eyes are turned to him. "My father did the same."

"I do not have any right to disapprove or approve. I simply do not understand. I know no humans personally, however. They seem to be illogical. Irrational. Emotional."

"They are. It is how their race functions. While Vulcans cannot allow themselves to be emotional and bring a disaster upon themselves, Terrans cannot survive purely on logic. I have learned that neither way is better - the races are merely different."

That is when he looks at the older Vulcan and decides it is appropriate to ask now: "Are you considering me for your bondmate?"

He chooses not to use the words which are so often heard these days – "a reproduction partner." Many Vulcans who have been bonded before and lost their spouses marry out of convenience to someone with promising genes, for the purpose of creating offspring. They do so without looking for a true relationship and that prospect seems degrading to Sehal. In his eyes it can only lead to the decadence of civilisation.

His question is not answered.

**Ten Months After, the USS Enterprise**

Jim watches his streaming blood.

It is soaking his gold shirt, dyeing it a deep crimson. He discovers a strange humour in it. He has become a redshirt!

If he dies, Bones will have confirmed his theory about red shirts being a symbol of death.

His hands are covered in blood, too.

It does not hurt, however, and that is probably what should worry him most. It does not hurt at all. In fact, he feels like giggling madly.

He is kneeling on the blueish gray sand of the planet, its red sun burning the skin on the nape of his neck. His arms and face are decorated with scratches.

There is music, which cannot be a good sign. It is, however, pleasing. Could he locate and move his legs, he would be inclined to dance. Because he cannot, he only rocks from side to side, forward and back.

"Captain!"

He recognises the voice, but when he looks up, there are only smears of blue, green and black.

He can no longer remember how he got there. It does not matter.

"Captain Kirk!"

He should probably know who Kirk is, but he cannot connect the name with anyone. The blueish creature leans closer to him, touching his shoulder.

"Are you badly injured, Captain?" it says. "Captain?"

He grins at it. The way it shimmers in the air amuses him. He giggles.

The beast forces his hands away from his stomach and pulls at his shirt. "Fortunately, it is not as serious as I had expected."

He can not stop snickering.

"Captain, please, talk to me!"

The being is now holding both of his shoulders. He laughs.

"Please!"

The creature lets go of him and then it is speaking into what he guesses to be its hand. "Spock to Enterprise. I have located Captain Kirk. He has been injured. He is not in a normal mental state. I do not think I can get him to the shuttlecraft without causing more damage."

The beast´s hand actually replies and it causes more giggling. He cannot recognise the words, but they have probably satisfied the needs of the beast because it turns its attention back to him. "Do you recognise me, Captain? Please, answer me."

He raises his hand to touch the creature where he thinks its face is. The beast keeps talking, but he does not listen to it anymore. He allows it, however, to take him into an embrace and hold him. He feels like sleeping, but the being keeps speaking and every time he almost drifts into a dream, it shakes him.

***

When he wakes up, there is Bones running around him with his tricoder in hand.

The CMO almost throws himself into Jim´s arms, but he refrains. Instead, he simply hands him a glass of water and grins. He explains that Jim almost died on the planet, poisoned by the thorns of the local plants. They caused insanity and slow death, and then fed on the bodies of their victims. Kirk had been lucky that Spock had found him in time.

"That hobgoblin saved your life," Bones grins. "When we found the two of you, he was practically wrapped over you, trying to keep you conscious by speaking to you."

Jim smiles. He has a vague memory of the event, but most of it is only colours and tones, which does not make complete sense, but in space almost nothing does.

"What was he talking about?"

The doctor shrugs. "No idea. I think it were some legends, but I´m not sure... He stopped when he saw us."

Jim grins, feeling a lot better than he should after what he had been through.

However, when he attempts to talk to Spock about it, the Vulcan dismisses it as something natural. They never speak about it again, as if it had never happened. Jim almost thinks Spock is ashamed, because he simply knows; his First Officer was worried about him. Very emotionally, very un-Vulcanly worried.

**Eleven Months After, the New Vulcan**

Sehal watches the various controls on the device. So far, there are three embryos developing in the Hall of Creation; the oldest is one month and two days old.

The hall itself is in fact a large room with columns reaching from the ground to the ceiling; these are the most important elements of the machine. The only light in the room emits from those three columns containing the beginnings of a life.

"Fascinating."

He turns around and his eyes meet Spock Prime´s. "Indeed it is."

The older man moves closer to him. "I am grateful you have allowed me to enter."

It is the middle of the night and they are alone in the dimly lit space. Usually, Sehal insists parents spend as much time as they are possibly able to manage in the Hall of Creation, but during the nights it is mostly empty.

"You have been expressing interest in my work during the last five months," the scientist answers. As far as he is familiar with humans, they would say the Hall is not the appropriate setting for romance. Or maybe they would think it is exactly the right place. He, as Vulcan, would not know.

Spock Prime reaches out his hand and his fingers curl around Sehal´s wrist. He slowly slides them to his palm. Sehal senses the older man´s affection through the contact of their skin, his interest and fascination, yet also a deep pain and sadness, strengthened by his years. Spock hides nothing, but Sehal guards his emotions. He lets his own love and trust be felt in the touch and locks all his doubts away.

"Bond with me," Spock Prime proposes, his eyes never looking anywhere but at Sehal. "Create a life with me."

**One Year After, The USS Enterprise**

All the odds are against him. He will die, maybe in hours or even minutes.

It is strange how he is unable to make his brain cooperate while he is laying on the cold ground of the cave in complete darkness, freezing to death. Spock wishes to count how much time he has left, yet his mind is firmly focused on the meaning of friendship.

He ponders all the forms of it he has witnessed on the USS Enterprise and how much they meant to the humans involved.

All the images of Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy he recalls consist of them invading each other´s personal space and acting strangely familiar, considering their positions on the chain of command. He remembers the CMO actually shaking the captain to bring him to sanity. The captain welcomed being spoken to openly and the doctor never hesitated to be sincere and even rude to him. Such words surprisingly often prevented a disaster and never damaged the friendship. It amazed Spock.

His fingers are green with cold and he is losing feeling in them. He knows he is facing the opening of the cave, but it is blocked with several layers of snow and stone and it lets in no light.

Ensign Chekov and Lt. Sulu spend hours side by side on the bridge, yet they seek each other´s company even after shifts, as well as on the shore leaves. They can be always seen together, laughing, joking, teasing... While Pavel Chekov expresses an interest in beings of the female gender, Spock holds a degree of certainty that their friendship will eventually evolve into a relationship of the nature that calls for a human version of the bonding ceremony.

He almost regrets he will not be there to witness it.

Even Mr. Scott seemed to accept orders better when they were said in a playful manner by Captain Kirk.

He is probably the only member of the crew who has no one to share his free time with, not since he was in a relationship with Nyota - whose friendship is now just as awkward as Captain´s strange attempts to involve him in things.

He is aware that everything is his responsibility, at least partially.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Nyota asked him once. "Why do you dwell in your loneliness when we all try to include you? Even the captain. Especially the Captain."

"I believe Captain Kirk expects more from me than I could possibly offer," he answered, ignoring the majority of her question on purpose.

He thinks that if he survives this situation - which is impossible, no one can possibly find him here, not before he dies - he would try to let the others closer to him. Such an irrational thought can only appear close to death.

His eyes are falling shut and he thinks he may simply let them, because living hours instead of minutes will not change anything.

That is when a light suddenly bursts in and he sees the strange arms of half-robotic inhabitants of the planet in the cave´s new opening.

"I can see him!" he hears a familiar voice and then there are steps, then black boots in his line of vision. "God, Mr. Spock, you scared us!" Captain Kirk says, kneeling to him. "It´s nice to see you´re still alive. Bones will be here soon, think you can stay that way for a while?"

He is unable to speak, but the man throws something that could be a very warm blanket over him and then pulls him into his arms.

"It seems it´s my turn, hmm?"

***

It was probably to be expected.

Spock believes he is the first person to break a promise made to himself when faced with death. He does not regret that after he recovers, he focuses again on his research, his work as the First Officer and his numbers and diagrams.

It is natural for him; it is what he was taught and what everyone expects of him. He does not believe the crew´s attempts to befriend him are more than half-hearted, maybe with the exception of the captain - though Spock fears his intentions, even if he tries to suppress that fear - and Nyota, but behind her actions Spock senses guilt and he cannot accept them.

Therefore, he performs his duties as precisely as possible, and never takes a day off. He spends his free time either reading or meditating.

That is the way he is, the way he will always be.

**Thirteen Months After, the New Vulcan**

The first baby naturally conceived on the New Vulcan is born.

That same day, one of the embryos in the Hall of Creation dies.

It is nothing more than a coincidence.

The only reason that Sehal can find behind the death is the general failure of internal organs. It may not be an explanation at all, but there is no other. The odds worked against the life in this case.

He gives the small body to its mothers. A human doctor would say he is sorry, Sehal does not.

One of the women says, "You are in no way responsible for the failure. You claim your device is flawless and I believe you."

He nods, but as his skin accidentally comes into contact with the other woman´s as he hands her the tank with the fetus to bury it with honours, he feels her sadness, the disappointment, the hopelessness. They both take a step back, away from each other.

The women, they are young and both have features that make them highly aesthetically pleasing by Vulcan standards. They are also both of good health and high intelligence and are graduates of the Vulcan Science Academy. When they do manage to give life and upbringing to a child, their offspring will be a positive contribution toward the Vulcan society. It shall be, naturally, a daughter. While combining two samples of male DNA can resolve in creating either gender, two women will have only daughters.

Sehal spends a great amount of time wondering what could be done against it, how to prevent the possible extinction of male Vulcans.

"We will attempt to conceive again," the woman holding the tank says.

"That would be logical," he replies.

***

"You cannot be blamed for the death of the baby," Spock Prime says to him and rests his hand on Sehal´s shoulder.

They bonded shortly after Spock´s proposal and have moved in together immediately. The accommodation is suitable for a short time only, and once they have children, they will need much more space. Both are aware of that fact; they have an estate bought and the building of it had begun two weeks ago.

"I am aware of that," Sehal replies. His eyes are focused on the notepad in his hands, but his mind is on the bond. He had never felt as content in his life as he had been the past weeks since the ceremony. He feels the affection of the older Vulcan all the time; his gentle attempts to give him comfort when he hesitates. In reciprocity, he focuses on the old wounds of his bondmate, trying to ease the pain and take away the loneliness.

"Yet I sense your sadness."

There are also the remains of the old, severe bond with the human, a bond that was stronger than theirs can ever be. But there is nothing to be done about it; even if the memories of his t´hy´la were erased, this mark of the love would remain.

"Such a miscarriage cannot be prevented in the device, just as it cannot be prevented in a natural pregnancy," Sehal replies, reaching for the hand on his shoulder. "I simply wish I was able to invent a solution."

The embryo has already been named, which seems illogical to Sehal. Revealing the fact to Spock Prime is rewarded with an unexpected question.

"Have you decided what are we going to name our daughter yet?"

He turns to face his bondmate and looks into the dark eyes. "Negative. What reason would I have?"

Certain that he will never cease to be shocked by Spock´s smiles, he takes the second hand in his.

"I truly lived too long amongst the humans," the older man says. "I am accustomed to their illogical excitement."

"Of all Vulcans I have ever known," Sehal admits, "you certainly are the strangest."

"And yet you feel affection towards me; you have agreed to be bonded with me and you are willing to raise your children with me."

Spock Prime presses their foreheads together, a gesture that is alien to Sehal.

"I am scientist," the younger man disagrees, welcoming the amusement that reaches him through the bond. "I am fascinated by you."

He is also fascinated by how Spock managed to teach him the strange art of humour and how he can manage to joke, as humans call it, without resorting to lies.

"I would appreciate if you allowed me to name our daughter Amanda."

"That is not a Vulcan name."

"Indeed it is not. It is, however, the name of my mother."

There is a love and a deep grief.

"If you desire to honour your mother in this way, then it would be illogical from me to not grant you this wish."

To Sehal´s surprise the older man joins their lips with a light pressure, for a mere three seconds.

"What kind of gesture is that?" he asks, unsure of what he should think.

"One more thing I have learned from humans," Spock replies. "Something my bondmate taught me."

Sehal nods, slowly, deciding whether he should allow it to happen again. He then leans towards Spock Prime again, touching his lips to Spock´s once more. "Like this?" he asks.

"Precisely. They call it a kiss," Spock rubs his fingers over Sehal´s to draw the connection between the two gestures.

"Tell me about him," he says. "About that human."

The older Vulcan raises one eyebrow. "Your request seems illogical and irrational."

"I am aware of that." Nodding, Sehal places another chaste kiss against Spock´s lips. "There is logic behind it, however."

"I will tell you, then. I can meld with you, if you desire?"

"Do so."

**Twenty Three Months After, the New Vulcan**

Sehal hears the words _quarter human... quarter Terran _uttered all around him.

The eyes of his people are turning to him; they do not even try to hide it. The unspoken consent appears to be that the Creator should not have brought a child, one who is not a whole Vulcan, into the world. Even though they all respect his bondmate, they still feel there is not enough Vulcan blood left to let it become more diluted.

The baby, Amanda of Vulcan, is completely Vulcan in her appearance. Her ears are pointed, her brows elegantly raised, and she has thick, straight black hair. However, each time she begins crying, there is a strong disapproval from anyone who is nearby. It is never spoken, yet it is far too obvious to overlook.

Although it seems not to affect Spock Prime in any way, Sehal wants his daughter - who is too beautiful for him to lock his emotions away, even though he refrains from showing them in public - to be accepted by her planet and her people.

"She is a Vulcan," he says to his bondmate one evening while leaning over the cradle, where Amanda is peacefully asleep. He has a tricoder in one hand and the readings are not different from those of any naturally born Vulcan child.

Spock Prime is standing behind him, his arms folded behind his back. "Are you attempting to deny her human blood?" he asks and despite his voice being calm, Sehal feels an unknown cold emotion flow through the bond. "That is illogical."

Sehal puts his tricoder on the shelf over the cradle and turns to Spock. "Amanda´s genome contains very few human genes; they have almost no affect on her physiology. And her upbringing will be provided here, among Vulcans."

The whole bond is surrounded by coldness; the distance between the men seems suddenly impassable.

"She will never cease to be partly human, that is not something you can change," Spock says. "You have agreed to become my bondmate with full knowledge of my Terran ancestry. You were aware of my close relationship to humans and the time I have lived among them. Yet you cannot accept that our daughter shares my human genes as well as Vulcan ones. Illogical."

Sehal turns to look at the sleeping baby, resting one of his hands on the edge of the cradle. Amanda´s eyes are closed, her face peaceful. She has tiny hands, curled into fists, and Spock Prime´s nose. Here he does not have to pretend he is not deeply in love with her. He is also aware of his affection and devotion directed towards the old Vulcan.

He loves him deeply, despite love being the most illogical of emotions.

If there was any logic in loving, he would not have fallen in love with someone such as Spock Prime; there are no rational reasons he can think of at the moment that would lead him into this relationship. And yet Sehal embraces all of the aspects of Spock´s physique and personality.

However, he has to accept that love and, therefore, all of its consequences. And once he does, it would be impossible for him to not love what there was from his bondmate in his daughter.

"I shall always accept her," he says. "My concern is, however, is whether the rest of Vulcan ever will. Will she not go through the same abuse that you and your younger counterpart did?"

Spock Prime takes a step towards Sehal and the coldness between them is no longer as frightening and thick as it was mere seconds ago. He lifts his hands to rest them on Sehal´s arms. "You will be unable to shield her from such discomfort, not forever. You could force her to abandon all her human heritage, but it will make no difference. Not unless people learn tolerance."

Sehal moves a little closer to his bondmate, lessening the distance.

Spock lets his hands slide to the Creator´s, interlacing their fingers.

The coldness disappears from around the bond, the misunderstanding cleared. Sehal touches and embraces Spock Prime´s mind with his, making him aware of the love he feels.

He avoids the remains of the old bond. Touching it would only hurt them both unnecessarily.

**Three Years After, the New Vulcan**

They are invited to the New Vulcan by Ambassador Spock. He claims that it would be appropriate for Commander Spock to visit the new home of his race, particularly when the USS Enterprise will be in such a close proximity, especially as he did not have a chance to do so in the previous three years. And would Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy be willing to come as well, he had something to show them, which might interest them both.

The young Vulcan expressed, in his own reserved way, a desire to visit the planet, and therefore Jim found himself organising a shore leave in a rush.

He was rather looking forward to it himself for some reason. Most likely because he lost the contact with Spock Prime over the past few months... or was it years? He still considered him a friend, however, and wished to see him.

Only Doctor McCoy let Captain Kirk know that visiting the New Vulcan wasn´t what he wanted. After Jim´s persuading, however, he gave in with a heavy sigh.

***

"You may translate my invitation as a very human attempt to see the faces dear to me once again," the Ambassador says, "but I honestly believe this may be relevant to your interests. Very few humans have had the chance to see the equipment I am about to show you. It is still considered to be in testing by the Federation. For New Vulcan, however, it is a life-saving miracle. Without it, expanding our nation again would be almost impossible."

They have been on the planet for about three hours, during which their Spock paid a visit to his father, Sarek.

Now they stand outside with the older Vulcan. The heat of the air is just barely tolerable.

"That cloning thing?" Bones asks, his voice portraying a hint of interest.

"According to my research," their Spock disagrees, "the term _cloning_ you have chosen is not adequate."

The Ambassador nods and Jim notices his face is far more readable than his First Officer´s. He seems pleased by his younger counterpart´s knowledge. "It is more than just mere cloning. Follow me, please."

He leads them towards a guarded building, situated at the edge of the colony. Though colony may not be an adequate word either - it is an inhabited, living city.

"Hall of Creation," young Spock says.

Spock Prime looks at him and nods with the slightest hint of a smile.

The atmosphere of the place makes Jim shiver. There are so many strong emotions; the importance of this place is visible in the way the Vulcans walk and act around it. The building is sacred in a way; Vulcans may not claim it is, may not even admit it, but he feels it in the air that surrounds it.

After various safety measures, the three Enterprise officers led by the old Vulcan Ambassador reach the final door. There Spock Prime pauses and turns to them, his hand resting against the smooth metal of the door. "You need to be very quiet," he says. "And please, do not leave the path."

Captain Kirk has never seen anything like this before. He looks over at Bones, but the man seems too amazed by the sight to react. Spock, their Spock, betrays no emotion, but Jim sees his eyes moving quickly from one side of the hall to the other, trying to take it all in at once.

Kirk focuses his gaze on one of the columns.

Everything he knows about prenatal development is based on what he has learned in high school - and has not forgotten since - and therefore he has no idea how old the pointy-eared embryo inside the tube might be. There are fingers, however, and a rapid movement behind the eyelids.

"It´s kind of creepy," he admits in whisper.

Spock Prime turns to him with a shade of smile. "I had expected that kind of reaction," he says.

Jim gives him a grin.

As they walk through the hall, Ambassador explains everything to Spock and Bones. Jim tries to listen, but while the place itself was fascinating, the science behind it was tiring.

And then a question appears in his head, a question that had bothered him for some time without him noticing. The question he needs to ask, because in last months - years, even - Ambassador stopped revealing personal information in their correspondence and the letters had become rarer and rarer.

"Do you have any children yourself, Ambassador?" he asks.

A small but genuine smile appears on the old Vulcan´s face. "My daughter Amanda is one year, three months, and two weeks old. Also, my family will soon welcome a new child - in 1.2 months, to be exact."

Jim shoots a look at their Spock. The young Vulcan expresses no surprise, but Jim is certain he senses an interest there.

"Our father has informed me of your success in reproduction," Spock says to his older self. "I would have expected you to do so."

Spock Prime folds his hands behind his back, straightening himself. "I thought it would cause you discomfort and possibly confusion."

The younger Vulcan raises an eyebrow. "Confusion?" he repeats. "Discomfort? Why would you expect such a human reaction from me? We have, I believe, agreed that you would contribute to the repopulation. Any emotion other than gratitude and acceptance from me would be illogical and irrational."

"Would it be possible for us to meet your family?" Jim interrupts and both Vulcans, both Spocks, give him a look that he can only translate as grateful.

***

Spock Prime´s fascination with the new reproduction machine should have been a clue, yet Jim did not expect to see a Vulcan man of indefinable age with a toddler in his arms.

"Let me introduce you to Mr. Sehal," Spock Prime says calmly, not paying attention to Bones widening his eyes and Jim slightly opening his mouth. Younger Spock seems to be unfazed. "You may have heard about him as the Creator, the founder of the reproduction device."

The man looks over to the Ambassador quickly, and then turns to the visitors: "I am pleased to meet you."

"And this," the old Vulcan smiles fondly, though almost unnoticeably, "is my daughter Amanda."

The child is one of the most beautiful children Jim has ever seen. She has perfectly pointed ears, a straight nose, graceful eyebrows, a sharp chin, and Spock´s chocolate-coloured eyes. Her jet black hair is cut just beneath her ears and is curled at the ends.

The Creator´s face is entirely neutral and calm, but the way his arms are wrapped around the child lead Jim to believe there is a specific reason he is there.

Amanda, on the other hand, has no trouble expressing herself. She reaches her small hand with tiny fingers towards Spock, and with a bright smile, she says, "Want!"

Jim fails to suppress a grin as Sehal´s eyebrow fly upwards, Spock´s eyes widen, and the corners of Spock Prime´s mouth move up. Bones leans to Jim and mutters, "She's got the same taste as you do."

Kirk blushes slightly.

"If you wish to hold her, Spock," Ambassador says slowly, "I see no reason against it. She is, after all, essentially also your child."

Jim would have never thought Vulcans were capable of such a human emotion as uncertainty, but he clearly sees it flash through Creator´s face before the man quickly rearranges it into a neutral mask.

Spock, looking at his older self the whole time, lifts his hands to take the toddler from Sehal. "Please, be careful," the scientist says before he folds his hands behind his back. The air tenses uncomfortably, even though Spock Prime lifts his hand to rest it on Creator´s shoulder.

Spock holds the child and caresses her hair absent-mindedly, suddenly lost in a world of his own. Amanda giggles as she pulls his ear.

"She´s cute," Jim attempts, and Sehal turns with eyebrows up to Spock Prime as if to reassure himself that the strange language used by the red-blooded being did not insult his daughter. The Ambassador nods slightly.

"Adorable," Bones mutters, shifting his weight from one foot to the other before turning to the Creator, "I didn´t know that Vulcans had made such progress in the research of assisted reproduction methods."

"Actually," Sehal answers, still looking at the baby in the embrace of the Enterprise´s First Officer, "It was not a favoured field before the destruction of Vulcan. When I had decided to study it, it was a subversive science route in the traditional Vulcan society. Today, however, it is prospering greatly. Without it, we would be unable to expand as fast as we do now."

"Children have been always important," Spock Prime added. "However, the birth rate amongst regular couples was satisfying enough. The circumstances have changed and people´s approach had to follow."

***

"So, it seems your other self got himself a man," Jim grins as they are head for their temporary accommodation.

His First Officer casts him an emotionless glance. "My preferences are none of your concern, Captain."

The narrow corridor typical of Vulcan architecture forces them to walk so close to each other that their shoulders almost brush.

"You admit you like men, then?"

Spock holds his hands behind his back. "As I said before, it is none of your concern, Captain. I wish to keep my private life private."

Jim shrugs. "It´s just that it surprises me, that´s all. Your affair with Uhura..." he does not finish the sentence, letting the woman´s name hang in the air between them. He knows he is probably crossing all lines, but he is even more curious than usual. This is an aspect of Spock that he knows almost nothing about.

"Was short-lived," Spock replies, and strides away.

***

Spock freezes when he notices Sehal.

They are trapped in a narrow corridor of Sarek´s house, looking straight at each other, and there is no possibility to avoid one another.

"Mr. Sehal," he says.

"Mr. Spock."

He feels the time passing around them. Terrans would say they are watching each other warily and Spock almost dislikes admitting that it would be true.

The older Vulcan is taller than Spock. He has sharp, stern features and dark, expressionless Vulcan eyes in the pale face framed by a perfect Vulcan haircut. Nothing portrays his inner thoughts, yet Spock is certain there is a whirlpool of emotions under the calm surface.

It may sound improbable, but living amongst the overly emotional humans taught him to extract the tiniest hints of feelings, even from his own reserved race. The learning process is similar to learning mathematics; solving simple problems will make the tougher ones easier.

Finally, Sehal speaks. "You are unexpectedly different from him."

Spock raises one eyebrow. "Do you mean your bondmate?"

The man replies with a slight nod. "Affirmative. You are similar in looks, yet very different in the way you behave and express yourselves."

"I have noticed that," Spock agrees, wondering where this conversation can possibly lead. "I believe our different life experiences and our age difference allow people to perceive us as two distinct persons. In fact, I believe we have become two people. Brothers, perhaps."

The scientist nods slowly, then starts moving again in his previous direction. "Live long and prosper, Mr. Spock."

"Live long and prosper," Spock answers, and wonders what exactly attracts his older... his older brother, as he has just said, to this man.

***

Sehal puts Amanda down and takes her hand. She can walk very well, and though it would be logical to let her do so as much as possible, he is accustomed to holding her in his arms.

He was never told that parenthood would destroy his control over his emotions, yet it seems natural.

"Does their presence cause you any discomfort?" his Spock asks, almost gently, and Sehal shakes his head.

"Negative. It just appears to me that I am not what they expected."

The older man nods. One of his hands almost absent-mindly caresses the child´s head and dark hair. His gaze is focused on something in the past and he himself feels far away. Sehal experiences an unexpected need to pull him back to himself.

"I sense, though, that their presence moved _you_ more significantly than you lead me to believe," he says quietly.

Suddenly, a strong wave of various emotions fills him through the bond.

_They bring back so many memories._

***

"Live long and prosper," the old Vulcan says as they are preparing to be beamed up onto the ship.

Spock replies with the Vulcan gesture and takes little Amanda into his arms once more on her own demand. Sehal´s face barely changes, but there is still that hint of over-protectiveness that flashes through his eyes as the baby leaves his embrace.

"Live long and prosper, Ambassador, Mr. Sehal," Jim answers. "You and your family are always welcome onboard the Enterprise."

"We will remember that," the older Spock smiles softly.

"Just don´t bring any strange diseases onto my ship," Bones smirks. He tries the Vulcan gesture, but fails miserably. "I´ll need some practice," he frowns at his fingers.

***

"Those men are not your friends," Sehal says. "They are not the same men you have spent years in space with."

The Hall of Creation is dark, the only light coming from the columns themselves. Spock holds their daughter gently against his chest where Amanda is sleeping soundly. His free hand finds its way into Sehal´s while the scientist watches the controls on the device nurturing their unborn second child. He runs his fingers over the glass carefully.

He will never admit it, but while the men of the Enterprise were nothing if not polite, he feels far more content now that they have left.

"I am aware of that."

"Do you feel love for James Kirk?" he asks, not looking at his bondmate. His mind reaches towards the remains of the old bond, but does not touch it at the last moment. It is still surprisingly strong as if it was broken today and not years ago.

"I have once loved the man he had become."

Jealousy is a very human trait, Sehal decides.

It is also illogical and irrational.

The former t´hy´la of his bondmate has been long dead and this time, in this reality, it is him, Sehal, who shares the bond with the older Vulcan.

It is their child, who will be born from Sehal´s device in seven weeks, and their daughter sleeping in Spock Prime´s embrace.

And his, Sehal´s, fingers, which Spock´s caress in Vulcan kiss.

***

"C´mon," Jim pleads. "Just once."

He is following his First Officer through the corridor, not paying attention to anyone else except for returning greetings.

Spock gives him a stern look. "Our shore leave has ended, Captain, and we should return to our work."

In the form of answer, Kirk rolls his eyes. "I keep telling you to call me Jim. Should I make it an order, Commander?"

They stop in front of Spock´s quarters and the Vulcan rests his hand on the door without opening it. Kirk takes it as a good sign, but then again... this is the logical, polite Mr. Spock. Bones would be the one to slam the door behind himself and leave Jim looking at it in disappointment. And if he has to be honest with himself, he would probably also do something similar.

"Such order would mean breaking regulation number..."

"Spock!" An already irritated Jim interrupts him. "Please, please, please!" he resorts to begging. "I´m not asking you to marry me! Just one chess match. Please. We don´t need to mention it ever again!"

The Vulcan almost sighs. Almost. "You are not going to give up, are you, Captain?"

Kirk beams. "Jim. No giving up, no."

Spock nods slowly. "Then I believe I am able to arrange one free evening to play chess with you." He seems to think about it for a moment before adding: "Jim."

**Five Years After, the USS Enterprise**

There is such a pride in Spock´s eyes every time Amanda is mentioned that Jim feels the need to point a finger at him and scream "Emotions!" He knows better, though.

Their contact with Spock Prime has returned to what Jim considers normal since their visit to the New Vulcan. They both receive letters and holograms and are informed of all the progress in the colony, as well as in the Ambassador´s family.

There is a board with the number of the New Vulcan population on Jim´s wall, and a whole folder of mails and holovids on his computer. Bones teases him for that, accusing him of only caring for the race because he helped to save it, but Jim knows his motivations well enough.

First, there is his First Officer, who does not miss a single chess game they agree upon. After the first match that was supposed to be the first and last as well, there was rematch, and then a rematch of that game, and by the end of the year, they have stopped counting those evenings spent over the board.

Second, there is Spock Prime and his subtle humour and affection that makes the New Vulcan sort of a second home for Jim, even though he visited only once.

And third, there is that letter from Amanda that he received for his birthday, her sincerity and her excitement over the fact that it is the first time ever she is writing with no help from her fathers and that she and her younger sister will receive a sibling soon; she admits her calculations are not flawless yet and she does not wish to supply Jim with false information, therefore she only uses vague terms. Her vocabulary is amazing for her four years and it makes Jim laugh.

These are good reasons to care for the whole planet and its inhabitants, he believes.

**Six Years After, the USS Enterprise**

The bowl of plomic soup hits the wall opposite of Commander Spock´s quarters, and right after it does, Nurse Chapel does exactly the same, unwillingly copying the bowl´s trajectory.

An unusually emotional Vulcan gives the woman a glare and advises her on not trying to predict his wants and needs. He then slams the door shut, causing several heads to turn.

The whole scene is witnessed by Captain Kirk, who bends for the bowl and hands it to the shaken nurse. He gives a soft smile as if to apologise for his First Officer's behaviour, and then knocks on Spock´s door, his face full of concern.

Before Spock answers the door, the captain waves the curious crewmen away. They leave, but he feels their gazes upon himself for as long as they can possibly see him.

The door is opened almost hesitantly and the expression on the Vulcan´s face probably means something similar to "Oh, it´s you."

"Captain Kirk," he says and steps aside for the human to enter.

"The name is Jim," Kirk reminds him. "We´re both off duty. It is remarkable how you can so easily forget the informality of our friendship when you´re stressed."

The quarters are similar to the captain´s, but there are very few personal things around, and almost no customisation. Several old books in print and a small amount of oriental-looking decoration are the only personal items there. He suddenly feels odd because in his own room, there are several pictures taken on shore leaves and even a photo of Spock Prime´s children, though that one is almost hidden as the captain is fully aware that it is strange that he even owns it.

"What makes you assume I am under stress?" Spock raises one of his graceful brows.

Jim would laugh were the situation not so serious. As it is, he only smiles a little. "Your behaviour towards Miss Chapel would be a clue even if I were not already alerted by both Bones and Ambassador Spock Prime."

The Vulcan´s eyes widen almost comically. "He told you..." He does not finish his sentence.

"Doctor McCoy made me aware of your unusual medical readings, while your older self... excuse me, Spock Prime... explained the reasons behind them to me. He said he did not wish to invade your privacy, but that your life may depend on whether I know or not."

Spock nods. "Therefore you know I will die, soon. There is nothing you could possibly do to prevent that fate..."

Jim rests his hands on his friend´s shoulders, feeling the heat against his skin. "I could never let you die, Spock," he says gently. "The death of your betrothed should not be able to prevent_ you _from living."

The Vulcan turns his face away. "Without... without a partner, I cannot survive. And there are none available, therefore... please, Captain, I wish to be left alone. There are certain things I need to organise... Staying around me at this time could also prove to be dangerous."

Jim sighed. "I cannot understand how you can be so calm about your own death," he frowned. "And I´m almost certain you´re not listening to me on purpose. I. Will. Not. Let. You. Die. I am offering to act as your partner in Pon Farr, alright?"

For a moment, Spock appears horrified by the idea. Then his face settles into the closest expression to neutral he can manage at this time. "I could not possibly ask that from you."

"You´re not asking me anything, Spock. I´m offering."

"It is much more than I can accept."

Another sigh.

"Look, I know I am not the most wonderful of men, even though I like to think and pretend otherwise. I also know I´m not Vulcan and your family would probably strongly disapprove, but you should look above that. We´re talking about a one-night stand that can save your life!"

Spock gives him the weakest possible almost-smile that he has ever seen. "You are an exceptional man, Jim, if I may say so. Please, do not think I am refusing you because of your appearance - which, and the view would be supported by the amount of beings of all species you seem to attract, is flawless - or your heritage. I cannot accept your generous offer because I hold concern for your safety. I will lose control in the heat of Pon Farr and I am considerably stronger than you..."

"I´m willing to risk it," Jim interrupts him.

"Why?" Spock asks simply.

"You´re the best First Officer I could have, the best in all of Starfleet, most likely. You are also my friend. And you´re most certainly attractive," he gives the Vulcan a wink.

"Jim..."

The man shakes his head. His hands are still on the other´s shoulders and he lets himself make a few small circles with his thumbs. "You are aware I´m attracted to you," he says. "You´ve been for a long time. But even if I wasn´t... even if the idea of sexual intercourse with you repulsed me... even then, I would find a way to save you. This is the easiest and probably only solution I can offer without breaking regulations and laws."

"You will not give up, will you?"

"As much as I would hate doing anything against your consent while you still can think a little bit clearly, I would hate myself much more if I let you die while being able to prevent it."

Spock raises his hands to Kirk´s arms. "Let´s sit down, Jim. Vulcans find it difficult to talk about it even amongst themselves, but I will try to prepare you for what you should expect."

***

Spock wakes up in a position he has never expected to find himself in. He is lying partially on his completely naked captain, with Kirk´s arms wrapped around his torso.

Jim is awake, his eyes open and focused on the ceiling, a lazy smile on his face.

Spock raises himself, letting the man´s arms fall off of his body, leaving no contact between their skin. He looks into the other's face. "I will never be able to express my gratitude for what you went through for me," he says.

"Are you joking?" Jim asks, turning his gaze to Spock. "That was probably the best I´ve ever had!"

"Captain?"

A sigh. An amused snicker.

"Really, Spock, this is no time to go back to titles," Jim laughs, shaking his head. "The way you look at me one, would think the Pon Farr contained a memory loss."

Not certain how to respond to that, he simply says, "My regrets, Jim. This situation is new to me."

"You and Uhura never..."

"We have been involved in an intimate relationship, but the circumstances were different."

Jim´s smile fades, and with another, sigh he sits up. "I should probably leave. We´ll never speak about this again if you don´t want to."

The logical reaction would perhaps be to let him go and forget. The his intuition and instinct, however, leads Spock to reach forward and push his commanding officer back into laying position. "It is said, Jim, that humans express their emotions easily. And yet I have not been able to fully believe that observation, knowing you."

The surprise and confusion on the captain´s face is genuine. "What do you mean, Spock?"

"It fascinates me that you speak merely about physical attraction and the pleasure of our intercourse, and yet I can sense the affection your feel for me." His hand is still rested on Jim´s body and he is aware of invading the privacy of his friend and captain. However, he does not shy away. There is a time and place for everything, and this is certainly fits both.

"You love me," he says simply, and when spoken, his words and even his own voice almost frighten him. It is another thing he has learned since serving amongst humans; things often become different and usually more serious, possibly even dangerous, when such things are said aloud.

The human´s eyes are wide. He bites his bottom lip and then smiles, though with his usual confidence. The Vulcan is almost ashamed for breaking the walls around his friend´s soul, and he recalls all the occasions when doctor McCoy attempted to do the same to him, naming Spock´s emotion while the Vulcan tried to keep them hidden.

Sometimes, however, there are things that should be revealed.

"Somehow it seems I can´t keep that from you," the man grins, raising his hand to rest it over Spock´s. "As I said before, you are an important person to me, Spock. I hope my... affection, as you chose to call it... does not offend you."

"It is certainly less offending than simple lust, Jim," the Vulcan answers, and then, because he realises what it must sound like to the other man, he corrects himself. "I am not offended, not in the slightest, Jim. You are my dearest friend, and although I find it difficult to express, you are also much more."

This time the smile is sincere and confident and can be described both as loving and as amused. "Translated into Terran: You love me, too."

"Affirmative."

Jim laughs at that and Spock also allows himself a small smile, because it seems appropriate.

**Fifteen Years After, the USS Enterprise**

It is the middle of a long, uneventful alpha shift.

The USS Enterprise has been flying warp five for six days and the destination planet of their current mission is still too far away. Therefore, the most exciting thing is Spock´s announcement that the population of New Vulcan reached the number of 40,000, which is something that pleases them all.

Suddenly Chekov, returning from the transporter room to his station, pales noticeably and doubles over, hands pressed against his stomach. The next moment, he is lying unconscious on the floor of the bridge with Sulu kneeling next to him.

***

Spock lets Doctor McCoy reassure him that the navigator suffers of nothing that can't be healed by the Earth medicine, and that Chekov will be available on the bridge in three days, at the most.

He is mildly surprised to see Hikaru Sulu at the side of the biobed, enough that it makes him raise an eyebrow. "I believe your presence is not needed, Commander?" he says, slowly.

The pilot looks at him and his face forms an expression known to Spock as a "lopsided grin." "But I don´t think I´m a burden, either," he answers. "Am I, doctor?"

Turning away from his tricoders, doctor McCoy shrugs. "I gave up on kicking out lovesick puppies a long time ago," he sighs. "Just don´t catch it."

"Still," Spock opposes, "the disease is, as far as I understand, infectious, and therefore it is illogical to expose yourself..."

"Commander," Sulu interrupts him, "with all regards, were it Captain Kirk laying there... wouldn´t you be sitting by his side?"

That makes the First Officer lift both of his eyebrows, but he cannot disagree. Exchanging a short gaze with the CMO, who shrugs once again, he says, "As long as it does not interfere with your performance on the bridge," and leaves.

**Seventeen Years After, the USS Enterprise**

Civil passengers make Jim nervous, and even more so when they belong to his family in any way.

Greeting Sehal and his two daughters on board the USS Enterprise causes him odd self-consciousness, even despite the fact - or maybe due to it - that Spock is standing by his side, his fingers lightly pressed against the inside of Jim´s wrist.

They both express their regret that Spock Prime and his youngest child - a son named Syrrek - were unable to join Sehal´s trip to Earth, during which he is going to promote his work. The official story includes important research that cannot continue without Ambassador´s presence. Jim is afraid that the man is simply too old for such a voyage.

The two girls are fifteen and fourteen years old. Amanda reminds Jim more of Spock while T´Ana seems fully Vulcan. They are both fair-skinned and black haired. The older girl´s hair reaches to the half of her straight back, while the younger has a short, practical haircut. They are dressed traditionally; their robes are simple and comfortable.

"I am grateful that you have offered to escort us to the Earth," Sehal says. His hand is rested on T´Ana´s shoulder. Amanda has her hands folded behind her back; her posture is very similar to the one Spock usually arranges himself into.

"I keep repeating," Jim smiles in answer, "anything you need, anything, you simply need to say so."

***

"I can´t believe I got whipped in a kindergarten game by a fifteen-year-old," Jim frowns, as he lets his body drop down on a chair in their shared room.

Spock rests his hands on his bondmate´s shoulders, enjoying the relative coolness of Jim´s body. "Lon-p-os is considered a difficult puzzle, its respect even threatened by absolvents of Vulcan Science Academy."

Jim laughs softly and leans against Spock´s torso. "Still! That girl´s unbelievably bright!"

"She is Vulcan, after all. It is to be expected."

The Terran man turns his face to his bondmate and grins. "And yet she seems to be more human than the two half-humans I know put together."

Spock feels his jaw tighten. He immediately forces it to relax. "I have discussed her emotionality with Mr. Sehal," he answers, running small circles against Jim´s shoulders with his thumbs. "It seems she has trouble controlling herself, yet her logic is _mostly _flawless. And Spock Prime, instead of guiding her, encourages her behaviour. As I understand it, he uses the respect both he and Mr. Sehal have gained to teach Vulcans tolerance of different approaches."

He is not certain whether he agrees with his older counterpart... or perhaps older relative, because it is difficult to think of the old man as his own self, and the fact they do not share most of their memories or even opinions supports his theory about being two unique beings... or not. On one hand, his childhood experiences would lead him to believe Ambassador was right. On the other, his upbringing and beliefs make him consider it almost inappropriate behaviour.

Still, he can understand Amanda´s parent´s fondness and Jim´s fascination.

"She´s the favourite child, isn´t she?" Jim grins.

"It would be illogical to prefer one offspring over another, especially were the affection based on what should be considered flaw."

His bondmate´s reply is an amused laugh. "I still think Vulcans aren´t as different from humans as they´d like to believe!"

Spock raises one of his eyebrows, and then frowns. He does not answer. Instead, he decides to pretend he has no idea what Jim means.

***

It is two hours after the end of the alpha shift when Jim begins to wonder where Spock could possibly be. In the end, he is forced to consult the ship´s computer to find his bondmate in the observatory.

He plans to sneak in and hug Spock from behind, forcing his attention away from whatever he is trying to focus it on. However, he barely makes it past the door frame and stops, not wishing to disturb the scene in front of him.

Spock is indeed there, standing calmly with his hands behind his back and face turned to the infinity of stars, but he is not alone. His companion is the younger Creator´s daughter, T´Ana, with her hands rested against the cold glass. They are talking in Vulcan, and therefore Jim fails to understand most of their conversation, but from the few words he knows, he realises they are discussing stars, the Federation, and the future. If he is not mistaken, Spock is explaining the existence of various different worlds.

They are so engrossed in the topic that they do not notice Jim´s presence. He feels they are better left alone.

It will be a wonderful secret that he knows that the sentimental side of his bondmate expresses itself not only in front of Jim but also in front of children.

That is also the moment when he decides Spock will be a wonderful father. Then he remembers how he survived Amanda´s winning without using vulgarisms and that he patiently suffered through her subtle teasing. They are going to be the most wonderful parents someday, he decides.

**Eighteen Years After, the USS Enterprise**

He cannot get enough of this man.

He runs his fingers over Spock´s arms and back and he knows this is where he wants to spend the rest of forever.

If the bond was ever broken... he is certain he could not survive that.

"I love you," he whispers as his neck and chest are covered in two kinds of kisses, both human and Vulcan.

Through the bond, the Vulcan answers with feeling of love and adoration. It makes Jim moan loudly. He pushes his fingers into his lover´s hair and messes it slightly.

"Tell me," he breathes, pressing a kiss to the Vulcan´s forehead.

"I feel a strong affection for you," Spock answers.

Jim laughs.

"I love you," he confesses again. "I love you so much. Tell me, please. I love you."

"I love you, Jim."

**Nineteen Years After, the USS Enterprise**

"I can´t believe he´s dead," Jim states, his hand sliding into Spock´s as they walk to the transporter room.

The Vulcan squeezes his fingers almost unnoticeably.

"I mean, he was not that old, was he? Not for a Vulcan..."

"He had lived through many things, Jim," his lover reminds him. "It was to be expected that his lifespan would be shorter than usual."

Jim´s throat is tight, his palms are sweating, and he can barely understand Spock´s logic. "How can you be so calm? It´s basically you!"

Spock´s hands stop him, his arms slide around Kirk´s waist. "Jim," he says softly. "Jim, it is not me. The lives we, Spock Prime and I, have lived differed so much we have become two distinct persons. Do not mourn me, Jim, while I am still there."

The bond reaches the Captain in a gentle, conforming way. James can, however, feel a slight thorn of jealousy and he smiles, resting his hands against his lover´s. "It´s not... I know all of that. I´ve loved him as an uncle, or something. He was there for so long and I... got used to his advice and support."

He feels Spock´s understanding and it makes the whole thing a little easier. He also realises the Vulcan will miss his older counterpart as well, though he is not able to admit it aloud.

They are standing in corridor, Kirk´s back pressed against Spock´s stomach, Vulcan´s arms locked around his body, when Scotty appears, wearing a sad face. He nods at them in greeting, and while they pull away from each other, he says, "I´m sorry. He was fine old man." He looks at their Spock and adds, "I hope you´ll live longer, Commander. Not that it matters, really, as I´ll be long gone when you go," he shrugs, blushing a little over his sincere and perhaps slightly ungentle remark, "but still... live long and prosper, as your people say, right?"

"Indeed, Mr. Scott. I wish us all long and prosperous lives."

***

It has been a long time since Kirk wore his formal uniform and he feels uneasy in it. Spock is standing next to him and Captain is grabbing at the bond with all his will to gain some comfort. On his other side, McCoy is frowning. Opposite of them, Spock´s family is waiting, looking even more formal than usual, if it is even possible.

They have not seen the children in years and Kirk wonders why he has not predicted they would be so... big, by now.

Sarek greets them and so does Sehal, whose sadness is deep and visible even over the mask of officialise. Jim reaches for Amanda´s hands and takes her wrists gently, searching in her face for Spock´s features. Of all three children, she reminds him most of her half-human father, and he would say she is even more beautiful than most female Vulcans. Her eyes are human and she obviously struggles to hide her feelings.

"Please," he says quietly, "let me offer you my condolences, Amanda." As he says it, he realises how much he loves this child - a young woman, actually, whom he had not seen more than few times, and that he actually considers her part of his family. "If you ever need anything, don´t hesitate to ask."

She nods slowly and thanks him, her voice soft and barely more than a whisper.

He moves to her younger siblings, who both resemble Sehal a lot and are much more Vulcan than their sister. That makes him feel less easy around them, and he is also distracted by Spock´s awkwardness that reaches him through the bond. Soon, his lover will join his family in the duties of remaining relatives, but at this moment, having just left the spaceship, he is a visitor just as much as Jim and the other crewmen are.

The half-Vulcan is standing in front of the girl who bears his genetic information and she is looking at him, swallowing repeatedly. Captain Kirk feels the atmosphere tense and realises something is going to happen, something not good at all.

And then Amanda throws herself around Spock´s neck, crying quietly but desperately, and the man holds her awkwardly, looking from her to his father´s disapproving eyes and Sehal´s strict expression.

T´Ana and Syrrek turn their faces away from the inappropriate scene.

***

"I am grateful you for your presence," Sehal says to both Spock and Jim. "He considered you important." Then he turns to Bones and adds, "And you also, Doctor McCoy, though you may not believe it."

They are standing in the biggest room of his house. Even though it is obviously meant for meeting with visitors, the furnishing cannot be described as anything but spartanian. The only decorations - and even those are very few - are souvenirs Jim himself had sent Spock Prime and especially his oldest daughter from his voyages.

Jim´s fingers are locked with Spock´s; Bones is standing a step behind them as if not certain his presence is appropriate.

"I am certain," Spock says, "Captain Sulu, Commander Chekov, and Commander Uhura would appreciate to be here as well, however..."

"Their vessel is not in that close proximity," Sehal finished. "I have spoken with Commander Chekov not a week ago."

For a second, Jim wants to ask what the topic of their conversation was, but he is aware this is not the right time for that.

"I hold your husband in a great respect," he says instead. "I consider it an honour to be able to take part in his funeral."

Sehal nods and almost smiles, Jim is certain he sees a ghost of emotion fly through his eyes. "I believe he would be able to express his gratitude better than I can ever manage for him." He then reaches into a pocket of his robe and pulls out a holoprojector, old and obviously often used.

"This has belonged to Spock Prime," he explains. "I do not wish to keep it, but I do not consider it appropriate to simply dispose of it." He looks between Jim and Spock.

Spock´s eyes meet Jim´s for a moment before Jim reaches for the device. While the thing itself is old, the technology is obviously superior to the recently used one, and there is no other explanation than that Spock Prime brought it with himself from his timeline.

"I..." Jim starts, but is interrupted by Bones.

"Maybe you´d turn it on?"

Jim looks at Sehal and the old scientist nods.

A moment later, Jim is watching his own face, considerably older than he is now, singing "Happy Birthday" rather off-key. The sound is broken, the words are hardly recognisable.

Spock squeezes his fingers tighter. Bones raises his hand to rest it on his shoulder, but then lets it drop. Jim blinks away the tears that formed in his eyes for some reason and he turns the projector off in the middle of the record. Sehal´s lips are tightly shut, his gaze focused on something none of them is able to see.

***

There is still a distant feeling of discomfort when Spock is left alone with his other self´s bondmate. That is probably to be expected, and he sees the same emotion mirrored in Sehal. Therefore, it does not disturb him more than the acceptable level.

"I hoped you could offer me an explanation of one of Spock Prime´s decisions," Sehal says slowly. His eyes are focused on the spot right next to Spock´s left ear instead of his face, and the younger man is strangely grateful for that.

"I am not certain I can help you, Mr. Sehal, but if you reveal your dilemma, I will attempt to do my best."

"Spock," Sehal turns away from him and moves towards one of the seats. He is not old for a Vulcan, but as he lowers his body into the sitting position, Spock sees the ages that he is caring, the burden of responsibility and insecurities. "My husband knew for a long time he would die soon. He also knew he had knowledge and experiences of great importance, that his katra must not have been allowed to not disappear. However, when I suggested to inform you and let you be carrier of his live essence, he refused. I do not understand why he thought you unsuitable."

Spock raises both eyebrows. It takes him three seconds to analyse the information and answer. "One can never be certain of another´s motivation, but I believe I understand Spock Prime´s logic. It is challenging to carry other person´s katra, and having your own duplicated may possibly cause serious difficulties in one´s mind and personality."

Sehal looks straight at him then for the first time. He nods slowly and says: "I admit that I barely know you, Spock of Vulcan, yet I dare to predict you will become a great man. Your existence will honour New Vulcan."

Surprised, Spock finds no proper answer, but the other man does not expect any.

***

That evening Jim decides to get ridiculously drunk.

After the third Romulan ale - it may be illegal, but it also seems to be the most appropriate drink at the moment - he allows himself to cry with his face buried into Bones' shoulder.

The poor doctor gives him an uncertain one-handed hug and mutters, "C´mon, Jim, you need to stop this or your Vulcan´ll kill me." Then he begins to say something about jealous Vulcans, but he is interrupted by the arrival of Spock himself.

Jim does not pull himself away from his best friend - his head is spinning so fast he is not certain he would be able to, anyway - but Spock does not seem to mind it that much. Not saying a word, he simply rests his hand on Jim´s back, and through the touch as well as their bond Jim, feels his understanding and love.

**Twenty Years After, the USS Enterprise**

Making love to Jim will never cease to amaze him.

He has learned why humans consider coitus to be such a wonderful experience.

It is almost surprising how sharing the physical contact and body heat afterwards is even more amazing. He is lying on his back, Jim´s cheek pressed against his chest. He runs his fingers through his bondmate´s fair hair and listens to his calm breath and it is illogical and irrational and simply right.

"Do you think they had what we have?" Jim asks quietly.

"Who, t´hy´la?"

Naturally, he knows whom Jim is speaking of, but he loves to force his bondmate to express his thoughts clearly.

"Spock Prime and his James Kirk," the Terran man answers, caressing Spock´s skin.

Spock allows himself a light smile. "I am certain there was a bond," he answers. "However, various traces lead me to believe our relationship is both more fulfilling and fulfilled."

Jim presses a kiss against the Vulcan´s neck. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Jim."

***

Demora Sulu is the most beautiful thing Jim has ever seen in his life. She is small, wrinkled, and completely adorable. Once she has stopped crying, that is.

Sehal places her in Pavel´s arms and the Russian blinks, trying to hide the tears, then literally beams his brightest smile. Sulu rests his hand on his husband´s shoulder and they are a picture of such an intimacy and closeness that Jim feels honoured he can witness this moment.

Before the day of Demora´s artificial birth, Sehal had warned the men that he wished the environment to be as sterile and calm as possible, and therefore only the closest family should be present. When Pavel and Hikaru agreed to keep with these regulations, the Vulcan could not have expected to see not only the proud fathers, but also Jim Kirk and younger Spock, running directly from their dinner with Ambassador Sarek, Nyota Uhura, and Montgomery Scott holding hands and Bones pretending that none of this sentiment touched him, while his eyes shone suspiciously.

"Welcome, love," Chekov whispers softly, running his fingers over the soft features of his daughter.

"I think she´s going to have your curls," Sulu touches the black hair gently.

"I honestly hope not!"

The Vulcan scientist folds his hands behind his back, and while his face betrays nothing, Jim just knows he is really proud for what he managed to do.

"She´s so small," Uhura says, and leans over Pavel´s shoulder. He turns to her, his eyes saying, "Look, just look at what I made."

"I believe Demora is an average size for a human baby," answers Spock, and Jim tugs his hand to silence him. He does not want to break this moment of complete peace.

"May I hold her?" Captain asks quietly, and for a moment, he thinks Sulu is going to break his nose for such temerity, but then the baby is gently put into his arms, both Pavel and Nyota making sure that he is holding her just right and reminding him not to let her fall.

"May I offer congratulations?"

It is no surprise that Spock remembers what everyone has forgotten in the beauty of the moment, and then suddenly everyone remembers to congratulate the two men.

Only Kirk stands there with his eyes focused on the little girl in his arms. She seems even smaller as he holds her and he is almost afraid she will break. "She is wonderful," he says to her fathers. "You deserved this. After all the horrors of past years, we all deserve some happiness."

He feels Spock´s hand on his back and leans into it.

"I´m indeed the happiest man alive," Sulu smiles as Pavel takes the baby back, and he puts his arm around the younger man shoulders.

And then Nyota whips a tear and looks at Scotty, who turns his eyes to the ground and flushes.

***

"You wish to have a child," Spock says almost gently. "I can feel your desire through our bond."

The clinical tidiness of their shared temporary accommodation on the New Vulcan forces Jim to seek a closer contact with his lover, both physical and emotional, and therefore he is overly grateful that Spock allows him a cuddle, their bodies pressed together, sharing their breath. The heat of the planet combined with that of Spock´s skin is uncomfortable for a human, but feeling his lover´s heart beat is worth every second of discomfort.

Kirk nods. Telling lies to his bondmate is impossible and he does not want to deny it, anyway.

"My father would also appreciate if we reproduced."

Jim sighs. "And what do you want, Spock?"

Through the bond he feels the love and amusement. "Jim, it is only logical to desire a child with the beloved one."

_T'hy'la._

Kirk reaches for his lover´s hand and strokes the long fingers in a Vulcan kiss. "Are we prepared?" he asks, before proceeding with the human one.

"The correct question," Spock whispers against his lips, "is whether we can wait any longer. Neither of us will live forever."

**Twenty Five Years After, the USS Enterprise**

Sehal was very disapproving when they suggested installing the column into the medical ward of the spaceship, reminding them the device was never meant for usage in space and that the Vulcan children should be cared for on the planet. Jim argued that the child will be a hybrid, anyway, and tried not to point out that no child of his will be ever experience an upbringing without emotion, even if he or she has green blood and pointed ears and a heart in the very wrong place.

He still hopes it will not cause later arguments between him and his Vulcan.

Spock has attempted to explain to Sehal that his and Kirk´s lives were tied with the USS Enterprise just as tightly as they were with each other. In the end, the Creator allowed one device on the board of the ship, insisting only that his daughter Amanda would become part of the medical department.

Captain welcomed that and the young woman, tall, black-haired, and very similar to Spock in her facial features has become part of the crew. Jim actually looked forward to a game of chess with her.

Bones thought it was nonsense and accused them of losing their combined mind; a baby abroad on the ship was the most ridiculous idea he had ever heard. After a while, however, he simply patted Jim´s back in encouragement and promised to learn all the mysteries of the strange Vulcan device.

Jim watches the blood being taken from him and wonders if he only imagines it or if Bones is really a hundred times more careful than usual.

Meanwhile, Amanda works precisely and dedicatedly on the device situated in corner of the room, preparing the column for combining his and Spock´s genes.

His husband is sitting next to him, his fingers running gently over his skin, and Jim feels Spock´s love and affection through the bond. It is not a romantic way to conceive, and there is certainly no passion in it, however, Captain feels the strongest joy his heart can possibly be capable of.

The old doctor hands the ampoule of Jim´s blood to Amanda and squeezes Jim´s shoulder. "I still think you´re crazy," he grumbles, and looks at Spock. "Where is the logic in this?"

The Vulcan actually smiles softly. "I believe, doctor, you will change your opinion as soon as the baby is born. According to my knowledge, small children have an unusually soothing effect on humans."

"According to mine," Amanda says from where she is leaned over controls, "they affect the Vulcans in exactly same way."

"Oh," Bones grins, "I can´t wait to see Spock making ridiculous sounds at the kid."

Jim has never felt as loved as he does right now. He grasps both of Spock´s hands and smiles brightly, first at him, then at Bones, just as the young Vulcan doctor announces, "Congratulations, you have conceived."


	2. Christmas

**Thank you for your awesome reviews, everyone! :) The story is complete, I simply failed to label it as such, but there maybe some bits and pieces in the future - like this one. It is really extremely fluffy, so beware :D**

**Title:** Christmas

**Pairings:** Kirk/Spock, Sulu/Chekov, Scotty/Uhura

**Warnings:** extremely fluffy, unbetaed, kids... lot of them :D

**Summary:** Scenes from Christmas 30 years after STXI. Set in the same world as The Story of Creation, but probably all you need to know is the fact that Amanda is Spock Prime's daughter.

Jim watches Christopher run around the garden, his leg buried in the snow up to his knees, and he smiles for himself. Pressing one hand against the cold window glass, he takes a sip of his hot chocolate. Janelle comes into his view, knocking her brother down onto the ground, into the snowdrift. Both children laugh.

"Why do you not accompany them?" Spock asks from behind him. Jim turns to see his bondmate holding their youngest, Sepock, against his side with one hand and a steaming tea cup in the other.

"I´m uncertain whether my old rusty joints could actually take it," Jim laughs.

Sepock sucks at his thumb, but otherwise he looks as a perfectly normal serious Vulcan toddler. Jim feels frightend at the thought that too soon this perfect little joy of his life will be winning against him in chess.

"You are a starship captain," Spock says calmly. "You are fit enough to go on an away mission, you are fit enough to play in snow with your own children."

Jim grins widelly. "I give up," he laughs. He drinks the rest of his chocolate, sets the cup aside and kisses Spock´s cheek. Then he leans down and presses his lips against his son´s forehead. The child pulls his thumb out of his mouth and smiles.

Jim heart melts.

"I love you," he says, reaching for his coat. "Both of you. All of you."

He hears Chris and Janelle laugh and scream outside.

"We love you too," Spock says. He puts his empty cup onto a table and rearranges Sepock so that he is holding him in both his arms.

"I think we did good, spending the shore leave on the Earth."

"Indeed."

There is a second of silence. Jim is zipping up his jacket, they are smiling at each other - Jim freely and brightly, Spock in his own, Vulcan way.

Then Spock asks, uncharacteristically slowly: "Have you ever wished to settle on the Earth?"

In the form of an answer Jim bursts out laughing. "And leave space to someone else? Never!"

***

Sulu raises Demora so that she can put the star onto the top of the three herself.

She is getting too heavy for his arms and they shake a little. Her smile, however, is worth it.

"Here´s my Captain!" sounds a voice from behind them and Hikaru turns around, still holding their daughter in the air.

"Pavel," he smiles.

The man in command gold is holding a tray with cups of hot chocolate. "Did you know Enterprise´s crew is on the Earth for the holidays?"

"Yeah, I heard," Sulu puts Demora down. "Lucky bastards."

"Daddy!"

He laughs. "Sorry, princess, you´re right. Envy´s no excuse for foul language."

"We´ll have to arrange something next year," Pavel says, letting Demora take one of the cups. "It doesn´t need to be Earth... can be a Starbase or some other Federation planet... Just somewhere with real trees and real, non-replicated food..."

"We have a tree!" Demora interrupts him and Hikaru feels oddly proud for his little girl.

"Yeah, I just wish it was green... and maybe coniferous..."

"I like it. Purple´s my favourite colour!"

"See," Sulu grins, hugging the girl with one arm. "Our Princess´s satisfied." Then he reaches out and buries his fingers into Pavel´s curls. "And we´re together. Isn´t it what the Christmas are really about?"

***

Their children are sleeping curled on the couch with Nyota sitting between them. Betty has her head rested on her mother´s thigh, Harry´s chin is on Nyota´s shoulder. She is singing a centuries old carol while running her fingers through her daughter´s hair.

Scotty smiles. "You´re beautiful," he says.

She looks up to him. "You think so?"

He nods, walks to his family and crouches down to them. "Do you remember the Christmas in space?"

"Oh, yeah... it used to be crazy," Nyota smiles.

"But fun."

"I admit I miss it sometimes... but being Earth-bound´s not that bad... I wouldn't change. Kids ought to be raised on steady ground."

His family looks like something out of a dream in the Christmas lights and it snows outside.

And out there somewhere, on the Earth´s orbit, waits asleep his first, and never forgotten, real love - the USS Enterprise.

***

"Dad!" Joanna throws herself into his arms.

She is beautiful young woman. Many years have passed since he was able to raise her up in his arms.

Yet she is obviously a true McCoy, because she has no one to spend the Christmas with expect her old father.

"It´s so good to see you," he whispers into her hair.

She pulls away from him and smiles widely. "I´m happy you´re here."

"I brought a guess," he admits. "I hope you don´t mind too much."

"The more the merrier."

"Good," McCoy smiles. "She´d nowhere else to go... We probably ought to let her in before she freezes to death."

Joanna opens the door immediately and her eyes widen when she sees a young Vulcan standing there. Then she laughs. "You´re Amanda, right?" she asks, stepping aside to let the young doctor in.

"Indeed," Amanda answers, "I presume you are Miss McCoy."

"The name´s Joanna."

The Vulcan smiles slightly. It would be invisible for most the people, but Bones has known Amanda for quite a long time.

"I've never thought I'd see the day when I invite a Vulcan to spend Christmas with me," he says, looking at her. "But Amanda's exceptional girl. Well, I´m going to check what you´ve got stored in your fridge," he says. "Find some place for Amanda to put her things to, ok?"

"Aye, Captain!" his daughter laughs and salutes.

"No ranks, please! You´re not even in the ´Fleet."

He watches the girls - he really ought to start to think about both of them as adults, but that is not so simple - walk up the stairs. He stands still, listening to their conversation.

"I don´t want to pry, but I thought you were Jim Kirk´s and Mr. Spock´s relative... Why..."

Amanda interrupts her. "They have invited me, but I refused. They have three children and they do not get to spend enough time together. I did not wish to be a burden. I was prepared to spend the winter alone – I do not celebrate Christmas anyway." After a second of silence, McCoy hears Amanda´s voice once again. She sounds unusually uncertain. Am I intruder here?"

"Don´t you dare think such thing! You´re Dad´s friend and that makes you mine, too! We can all sit by the fire and exchange scary medical stories. I bet Dad'll love that."

"I believe your prediction is correct."

Bones smiles to himself and heads for the kitchen.


End file.
